


Remember That Night

by defendt0pbunk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defendt0pbunk/pseuds/defendt0pbunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights, I still hear the words we never said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember That Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's written in first person!! I know how that annoys some of you. I'M SO SORRY. It's in Castiel's POV.

We drove down to the old creek that was fifteen minutes away from your parents’ house. In your 1967 Chevy Impala that sometimes had trouble starting up, we blasted AC/DC and Led Zeppelin in the middle of the night filled with bright stars and dark shadows of trees as you drove quickly on an empty open road.

We parked in the middle of the highway and grabbed our blankets, ran in our worn out sneakers to find the perfect spot right under the full moon. I laid on your chest, your fingers interlocked with mine, and I heard nothing but your heavy breathing and crickets that hid behind the tall grass. The sweet sound of the water flowed three feet from our toes and we watched the stars move above, as if we were the only ones left on the planet to witness such a marvelous sight. 

You sat up and began to whisper even though we were alone at two am. “I don’t ever want this to end.” 

I kissed you, for I did not know how to express my agreement. I pulled away and looked into your eyes. It was dark but I can still see the green in your anxious pupils. I kissed you once again, right before you started saying anything else. 

"I mean it," you said as you pulled away. "What happens when the time comes? When we both have to leave here?"

My hands found their way around your neck as I pressed myself closer against your body. “I don’t know,” I whispered. “But I do know that I think I am falling for you, hard. And I don’t want to think about tomorrow, or next week, or next month. Because I really do not know. And I’m not sure if I want to know.”

This time, you kissed me first. And roughly. Hands tangled up in my hair, I could taste all the words you didn’t say but desperately wanted to. But you didn’t because you knew I didn’t want to hear it. And I wasn’t sure you were ready to hear it either. So we just kissed and whispered secrets with our lips, setting each other’s hearts on fire, under a night sky filled with stars; and the moon was the only witness to a magical night.  
—————————-  
Some nights, I still hear the words we never said.  
Some nights, I still taste you on my lips.  
Some nights, I wonder if you are up looking at the same moon that I am. I wonder if you think about that night, and those stars, and those crickets, and the sound of the water; and I wonder if you think about me.

Because I still think about you, even though it's four years later and I wake up to you every morning in our queen size bed, and run my fingers through your brown hair and kiss your temple. 

I still think about that night, it replays in my mind like a broken record and I will never tire of it.


End file.
